This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are developing HIFI methods to speed up data collection of NMR spectra for the assignments of backbone and side chain resonances. In HIFI multidimensional experiments are collected as two-dimensional tilted planes, where the indirect dimension is a mixture of two or more indirectly evolved dimensions. The tilt angle for the combined indirect dimension, is adaptively estimated for each plane in real time to reduce overlap and maximize the amount of information that can be extracted from each experiment. Our goal is to speed up the time required for collecting the NMR experiments that are required for assigning signals in NMR spectra.